Digimon Sovereigns
The Digimon Sovereigns are a group of four Mega-level Holy Beast Digimon that are derived from the Japanese myth of the Four Guardian Spirits of Kyoto, itself derived from the Chinese myth of the Four Symbols. Like the Guardian Spirits, they represent and rule over the cardinal points of the compass —Ebonwumon for the north, Zhuqiaomon for the south, Azulongmon for the east, and Baihumon for the west. Each Sovereign commanded three of the Deva. The Sovereigns have reigned over the Digital World and protected it since the age of myth, and they have become legendary beings which are extremely difficult to track down. They are powerful to the point that ordinary Mega Digimon are unable to compete with them, so they have become the highest authorities of the Digital World, said to in fact be gods due to their extreme power. Unlike normal Digimon which only have one DigiCore per body, each of the Sovereigns has twelve DigiCores which float outside their body and channel their immortality and tremendous power. History Members Azulongmon Azulongmon is a Holy Dragon Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Azure Dragon of the East. It is the Sovereign that guards the East, and represents the element of lightning and season of Spring. It commanded the Deva Mihiramon, Sinduramon, and Majiramon. It releases intense lightning strikes, and although it is a divine being, it will not easily cooperate with the weak, and it is not likely to lend help to its allies unless something serious occurs. Azulongmon was the first Sovereign to be freed by Reign and Flamemon, and was originally the final one to be sealed away. Once all four were free, Azulongmon gave Reign its DigiCore so that he may heal an ally. Zhuqiaomon Zhuqiaomon is a Holy Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Vermilion Bird of the South. It is the Sovereign that guards the South, and represents the element of fire and season of Summer. It commanded the Deva Sandiramon, Indramon, and Vajramon. It manipulates incandescent flames, and as it has the roughest disposition of the Sovereigns, it will completely incinerate anything insignificant which approaches it. Zhuqiaomon was the second Sovereign released, and the third to be sealed away. In the past, Zhuqiaomon kept in regular contact with the Celestial Digimon. Baihumon Baihumon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological White Tiger of the West. It is the Sovereign that guards the West, and represents the element of steel and season of Autumn. It commanded the Deva Makuramon, Antylamon, and Caturamon. Although it is the youngest of the Sovereigns, it is also the most powerful, and like Azulongmon it is a neutral being that generally won't ally with others. Baihumon was the second Sovereign to be sealed away, and the third to be released from his seal. Ebonwumon Ebonwumon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Black Tortoise of the North. It is the Sovereign that guards the North, and represents the element of water and season of Winter. It commanded the Deva Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon, and Pajiramon. It uses water techniques, and as the oldest of the Four Sovereigns, it possesses a gentle personality. Ebonwumon was the first Sovereign to be sealed away and the last one to be freed. Upon breaking its seal, the four Digimon Sovereigns appeared together and revealed the truth behind the threat to the Digital World. Category:Groups Category:Digimon